Together
by JuliaJoyBell
Summary: One Shot - Follow "House of Industry" translation from "Ensemble" wrote March 2016
_**Together**_

Title: Together

Author: Julia R.

Characters: William Murdoch, Julia Ogden

Genre: Romance, Drama

Category: K

Summary: One Shot - Follow "House of Industry" translation from "Ensemble" wrote March 2016

Disclaimers: Murdoch Mysteries is not for me and I earn no money for this story. Everything returns to the series and the creators of Murdoch Mysteries

* * *

William had taken some time to get the mail that arrived at the reception, just two letters without great importance. Then he was led to the bar, there he was sitting in a weary sigh and he looked up at the young man who was at the other side.

-What do you like Detective ?

-A ... Whiskey, murmured the young man, please.

Amazed that the man he knew so well now and never drank alcohol, asked such a thing, he frowned. But he had to admit he noticed how tired and sad he seemed. Without a word, he served him and William took the glass between his fingers, watching the amber-colored liquid for minutes. Yet he doesn't drink. He was simply lost in his thoughts, his memories. After almost an hour sat in silence in this dark bar without drinking one gulp, he put the glass to his lips. He closed his eyes but when he felt the burning liquid, he departed from him. He set the glass on the counter and he just got up, placing just two coins on the bar and without a word, he went away. What a man he would become if he looked like his father? This man he hated to have fled his responsibilities for having plunged into alcohol and having abandoned him and his sister Suzannah? William did not want to become such a man, he had lost his son, but he still had Julia, although she rejected him since the departure of their child, even if he had to admit he did nothing to restrain, he did not want to screw up. He needed her, and he knew he could not bear to live without her at his side. Without a word, he joined the suite. He slowly opened the door lest it knocks again against the suitcases of his wife. But Julia had moved them. He went in, put the mail on the table of the corridor and closed the door behind him. Silence echoed in the room and he wondered for a moment if Julia was there, until he saw her.

She was on the sofa, lying, apparently asleep. William approached her gently. He saw the nearly empty glass of wine placed on the table right beside. She was prey to the same demons that him, he knew, but Julia is not deprived of drinking alcohol to forget. He did not blame her, but sometimes he was concerned for her to have such behavior. He then sat on the edge of the sofa, smiling sheepishly looking at his wife. With one hand he took a blanket that was on the amount and unfolded it tenderly to cover her body. Julia moved a little, but she did not wake up. He stood there, watching her sleeping, noticing the traces of tears on her cheeks. William knew that Julia was a strong woman and she did not show how grief afflicted her. Since they left the house of Roland's father, he had not seen her cry. But he had heard her when he was lying and she finished her toilet in the bathroom. When she had prepared a bag full of clothes for the child. But when he arrived, Julia quickly dried her tears. William had always done as if he had not noticed, he only took her in his arms and shake vigorously against him a few moments. And finally, they acted as if nothing had happened.

William wiped fingertip still wet marks on the face of his wife, and slowly, he leaned over to kiss her forehead. He remained close to her a few seconds before gently away so as not to wake her. Then, after a last look, he got up and rejoined the bathroom, careful not to look at the crib in their bedroom and seemed to taunt constantly reminding them of the painful reality. William wanted a bath, determined to relax a little. He undressed, he put his clothes carefully on the chair next to the tub and he plunged into it. He savored the hot water on his sore muscles and gradually, he finally relaxed, resting his head on the rim and closing his eyes. It was not until several minutes later when gently plunged in sleep and he felt the cool water, he decided to leave the bathroom. He turned on the water and wrapped a towel around his waist. He took a second, smaller, he spent his hair to dry, standing before the mirror located on the wall above the sink. When he finished, he put the next towel, then he brushed his teeth. He was not hungry tonight, and it was obvious that Julia did not intend to eat either. So he preferred to prepare for the night. Once again he was deep in thought, brushing longer than usual. It was only when he stood up to wipe his mouth he noticed her presence. Julia stood in the doorway, in his back, and she just looked. He caught her eye and she came to stand in his back. Without a word, she put her hands on him, stroking his skin with fingertips.

-Still bruises, she murmured, looking back and William torso in the mirror, you're covered in bruises, why are you always covered in bruises?

William did not answer, simply crossing the eyes of Julia in the mirror before she leaves the eye but continues to draw fingertip his recent injury. He closed his eyes, holding his breath sometimes feeling the fingers of his wife stroking his muscles.

-You took risks once again, is not it? She said with some reproach in her voice.

William looked her and Julia got away just enough that he turns around and he took her hands in his.

-It was a dangerous case, William nodded.

-As always, she said, lowering her eyes to the ground, what happened?

-I ... I was undercover in a work house and ... I got knocked, we fought, I almost ...

-Die, Julia ended by finally looking up at him, as you do so often.

He nodded against heart and she sighed deeply.

-William, I do not know if ... if I can continue to endure, to bear that you risk your life like you do. And it seems you do it especially when I'm not with you. I would die if I lost you too, you know. So why do you take so many risks? Do you think that now that Roland is not there you can not count to person? I am here.

-You estimated that it is better to be separated for a time, said William dry throat, these are your words, those you told me before you leave and ... and I had a sense of reliving what I experienced a few years ago when you went to Buffalo.

-And once again you have not hold me, she said in one breath.

He did not answer and he looked down at the ground before inhaling deeply.

-Julia, he began trembling voice, I'm afraid of losing you again. I lost my mother, Lisa, my sister ... Roland. And I lost you too, so often, I fear it will eventually happen again. I'm afraid we can not get us out this time. There is something broken between us since he left. I can no longer make you smile, I can no longer reassure you, to take you in my arms, to tell you that I love you. And God knows how much I love you, he said, plunging his eyes in hers, I love you Julia, William continued by placing a hand on each side of Julia's face to wipe his thumbs the tears there slipped, but I do not know why I can not live again, I do not know why you reject me.

-It's called grief William, breathed Julia, I'm so sad to grieve this. It's all my fault, you have never been happy because of me. I can not give you children, I rejected you in the past, I married Darcy when I loved you as you loved me too, and I wanted to adopt Roland is my fault, my fault if we considered our own son, my fault he was taken from us. If I had not found his real father, he would always be your son, and we'd be right now with him to keep him in our arms and cover him with kisses. This is all my fault William. I know I made the choice that was right, but it hurts so much to me, because I love him with all my heart and I love you too you with all my heart and I made you suffer a again.

William did not answer and gently, he pulled against him for a hug. She snuggled against him without hesitation surrounding his waist with her arms, failing her face in his neck and stifling a sob.

-We need time Julia, he muttered, but we can overcome this challenge if we are together. I beg you do not reject me. I need you.

The young woman replied, gently, William felt her relax in his embrace, she agreed before place a kiss in his neck just below his ear before whispering in the palm of it.

-I missed you terribly, I had nightmares, I woke up every hour and when I wanted to turn to you for you to take me in your arms, you were not there.

-I'm here now, he said, tenderly sliding a hand along the spine of the young woman, and that night I'll hold you in my arms.

Julia did not answer, closing her eyes to enjoy the tender embrace, savoring the scent of the man she loved wrap completely. She knew she needed him as much as he needed her. But it was stronger than anything, when she was fragile, vulnerable, sad and helpless, she was building a fence around her. And she just threw everyone she loved. She needed time to heal, to forget, to move forward, and she had always been strong enough to do this alone. She knew William was suffering as much as she, but she knew they were different. Her, she needed to forget, to show herself strong and detached from everything, him, he needed time to heal his wounds, he needed love, presence, tenderness. So lost in thought, Julia jumped as William spoke again in her ear without getting away from her for a second.

-Julia, he muttered, when you said that it was all your fault.

She nodded.

-This is not true, I do not want you to think that. You're the only person who can make me happy and for nothing in this world I would not change anything that happened between us. Even the hardships because they have made me aware of the great chance I have of you in my life, to have such an exceptional woman at my side. I have always loved you, and I will do all my life, and ... you know, I missed you enormously. The few hours of sleep I had I spent dreaming of you, when I thought my time was coming, my only thought was you. So I beg you, do not blame you for anything at all. You are wonderful and I never stop to love you more each day.

\- I love you too William.

They stood for a few moments, and then, slowly, they parted just enough to cross their eyes. The tears flowed more and their eyes were filled with a little spark they knew were not granted to them. Without realizing it, they smiled tenderly. William stroked the cheek of Julia, to her chin gently raised it to guide her face against his.

-Together, he sighed on her lips staring into hers.

-Together, Julia replied in the same way.

Then he touched her lips with his, a soft, delicate kiss that tied their stomach, raising these little butterflies in them. The tongue of William stroked the sweet lips of his wife immediately understood his mute request and so, she opened her mouth, allowing him to deepen. When their tongues touched and danced sensually, Julia let out a low moan of pleasure. God she missed him. She slid her fingers through his hair still wet and messy and he put a hand on her hip to draw against him. She did not resist, stroking his bare chest to get to the towel node and place the hand. William then left her mouth and looked down at this point she looked at her too.

-Julia, he whispered, placing his hand over hers, maybe ...

He met her eyes and he understood.

-Do you want to ? He continued.

-I do not know if ... maybe it is too soon.

He brushed a strand of hair in her ear to it fail his lips and speak in a whisper.

-It's not too early if you want us to make love, I will make love to you. As did you want?

-Yes, Julia sighed, closing her eyes her cheek against her husband, I want it.

William smilled in the neck of his wife and kissed it soft and then, slowly, he let his lips and tongue travel to her neck and upper chest. He undressed her tenderly, feeling his wife's fingers caress him. A garment after another, they came in the bedroom, she removed his towel, then they took the bed. They made love tenderly, lovingly, as if they had never done before, as if they would ever again. Then, once calmed down and embracing in bed, they looked at the cradle located at the end of it.

It took long minutes in silence they did before William takes the floor.

-I'll call the father of Roland tomorrow, it may be time for us to do, you're right. See here every day becomes unbearable.

-Perhaps I can come with you when you take it.

-Julia I do not want ...

She cut him tenderly placing her finger on his lips and plunging her eyes into his.

-Together William, together we are stronger than anyone. I will not let you do it alone, you need me and I need you.

William simply nodded and they exchanged a long, tender kiss. Then, the young man turned out the light on the bedside table, and they finally slept, entwined, appeased, even if they knew they still had hardships before them, they were ready to overcome together and that was all that mattered.

 **END**


End file.
